No es correcto
by Andie Salvatore-Booth
Summary: Ella lo amaba, los dos lo sabían, el la amo desde el momento que la conoció. Disfrutaban estando juntos, pero su relación no podía ser normal; por un motivo, pues a pesar todo, no querían que el sufriera. Por ello solo podían amarse de esa forma.
1. Chapter 1

Excelente madrugada, aquí en México, buen día en cualquier parte del mundo en donde lean esto. Me siento tan feliz de escribir esta historia, porque desde hace tiempo eh querido publicar algo de esta serie que se ah convertido para mí en una de mis favoritas. Pero no había encontrado la historia perfecta, hasta que apareció el final de la tercera temporada y algunos spoilers que se cruzaron en mi camino. Y entonces vino a mi esta trama que espero que les guste y que me digan que les parece, para saber si continuar, se que en fics en español de esta serie no somos muchas seguidoras. Pero bueno ojala que a algunas de ustedes les agrade y me lo dejen saber.

Sin más por el momento les dejo el primer capitulo 

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

_Sus manos subían por mi espalda dejándola marcada, su boca recorría mi cara dando pequeños besos por mis mejillas, mi frente, mis ojos, descendiendo por mi cuello, mi pecho, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez. Yo no dejaba de introducir mis dedos por su cabello aprisionando su cara contra mi cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrían y cerraban conforme mis gemidos escapaban de mi boca asegurándose de que cada caricia que me daba, cumplía su cometido, haciendo que cada vez, quisiera más… En un momento estábamos recargados en la puerta de la habitación, al siguiente me tenia aprisionada contra la pared, no paso mucho tiempo, cuando yo tome el control y como un relámpago estábamos ya en la cama; su vestimenta desapareció al instante. Pero el no me dejo continuar, me recostó sobre la cama y delicadamente fue quitando mis jeans, el top que llevaba puesto, hasta que quede solo en lencería roja especial para el momento. Continuo besando cada parte de mí, acariciando y susurrándome cosas al oído. Yo sabía que se quería portar como un caballero y hacer que disfrutara el momento, pero yo ya no quería esperar, quería más, así que tome su cara lo mire y me acerque a su boca, besándolo con tanta pasión que enseguida entendió que era el momento…_

.

.

.

– Llamando a Elena! – escuche una voz, apenas audible entre el murmullo.

– Elena, mi amor, ¿Escuchaste todo lo que nos dijo Caroline? – pregunto el hombre con el que había vivido el último año de mi existencia.

– Elena vamos, regresa al mundo de los NO muertos o vivos o como sea – escuche ahora hablar a mi amiga.

– Claro que escuche, me parece una idea estupenda el ir a ese baile de gala del pueblo vecino, podríamos pasar desapercibidos por una noche – dije.

Era claro que había escuchado la conversación de mis amigos, de hecho podría decir, que escuche la conversación de algunos grupos que están cerca de mí, hablando de problemas juveniles, que no son ni de cerca parecidos a los míos. Aunque ha sido difícil, de a poco me voy acostumbrando a que mi cerebro tenga espacio suficiente para estar en varios temas a la vez. Pero no voy a mentir negando que haya un tema que ahora invade todo mi mundo… él.

Y es que lo veo sentado en la barra, con su siempre pulcra presencia, riendo y pareciendo indiferente a mi mirada. En ningún momento a volteado a verme, también eh estado pendiente de lo que hace; y eso me tiene con los nervios de punta. Al parecer logro aparentar un calma asfixiante, pues los que me rodean no han notado; que si no salimos pronto del lugar, nuestra inestable seguridad en Mystic Falls podría verse amenazada en cuanto yo me levante y en segundos deje sin vida a la mujer que está con él. Y es que, es verdad todo sentimiento como humano, en la condición que ahora tengo, se eleva a un 1000% dejándome la tarea de reprimir cualquier impulso, que me haga cometer una locura y ponga en desventaja a la gente que ahora es como mi familia; hasta a él.

Mis pensamientos se detienen, cuando veo que su acompañante y él se levantan de sus asientos y tomados de la mano se dirigen así donde nosotros estamos, hacia donde yo estoy. Pero que se ah creído este vampiro, vaya que le gusta tentar su suerte.

– Buenas noches a todos, venimos a preguntar si es que acaso nos quieren invitar a su escapada por un día de este lugar – pregunta el con amabilidad.

- Claro que no – dice serio mi hermano, pero segundos después comienza a reír – por supuesto que pueden venir. Va a ser una noche magnifica.

Termina diciendo y todos comienzan a reír y a planear que vestido usaran esa noche, que joyas, que carro llevaran. Hasta planean alguna que otra travesura, para hacer pagar a algunos chicos de ese lugar por nuestro letrero de Bienvenida a Mystic Falls que hace pocas semanas amaneció pintarrajeado, obviamente los autores de esta idea Matt y Jeremy.

De momento siento sobre mi mano los dedos de mi acompañante que desean transmitirme cariño y amor, haciendo que mis ojos por un momento claven la vista en este intercambio de caricias, dejando que olvide por un momento el suplico que desde hace horas ronda por mi cabeza.

De pronto diviso un intercambio mas intimo entre el vampiro que se siente enfrente de mí y la chica de cabello ondulado y negro. No me queda más que alcanzar el vaso de mi bebida que por no dejar se ah rellenado más de 5 veces en menos de una hora, de un liquido que no logra apagar el fuego que siento dentro, si no que al descender por mi garganta hace que las llamas se aviven mas.

No sé porque se empeña en herirme, en destrozarme, quizás se quiere vengar de mí, por todo el daño que le cause con mis decisiones. Y es que al final gano mi impulso, el aferrarme a un camino sin saber que la otra opción era diferente…

_Aun lo recuerdo perfectamente, ya había decido que no quería vivir como un vampiro, sabía que no estaría sola, pero esa vida no era para mí. Yo lo sabía y ellos lo sabían. El tiempo que paso después de mi muerte, el más doloroso al sentir un ansia grande de ir tras lo único que en ese momento deseaba mi cuerpo, SANGRE para saciar mi sed. Pero quería esperar a Bonnie mi amiga, a que tuviera un hechizo que hiciera que esa maldición no se apoderara de mi vida o de lo que quedará de ella. Las horas pasaban y nada funcionaba, el reloj marcaba mis últimos minutos. El silencio reinaba en la habitación Stefan sostenía mi mano en señal de acompañarme en mi decisión, Damon caminaba de un lado a otro pasando sus manos por su cabello pudiendo notar en su semblante la desesperación que en ese momento lo consumía. A medida que pasaba el tiempo se hacía más difícil el respirar, una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba me acerque a él y le dije: "Te amo, eh tomado decisiones equivocadas que me pusieron en esta situación. Y lo admito, al final de todo, termine siendo como ella, como Katherine" puse mi mano en su mejilla y le di un beso. Luego dirigí mi vista a donde se encontraba él y apenas audible le dije: "No sé cómo fue, pero me enamore de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi, cambiaste mi mundo y me salvaste, lo siento tanto, nunca quise herirte" Y en ese momento un dolor agudizante se clavo en mi pecho y me hizo caer. No lo vi venir, ni sé como hice para levantarme de la condición en que me encontraba cuando un impulso se apodero de cada uno de mis músculos, haciendo que llegara hasta él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos clavara mis colmillos en el cuello de mi ahora victima dejando fluir por todo mi ser la sangre que poco a poco lo debilitaba y a mí me hacía más fuerte. Lo que paso después si es algo confuso pues mi presa desapareció de mis manos, y mis brazos fueron sujetos. No lo podía creer había hecho que completara la transformación, quizás como paso hace algunos cientos de años. Había sido obligada a convertirme en un monstro. Y él había vuelto a ser el culpable… _

_Con las fuerzas que aun desconocía me solté de quien me sujetaba y corrí por la habitación hasta tomarlo de la camisa y aventarlo al otro lado de la estancia. Como se había atrevido a hacerme esto. Confiaba en él, no creí ser traicionada por él, no ahora. Pero si me quería viva yo me iba a encargar de que cada día tuviera presente que había cometido un error y que lo pagaría._

Pero todo ese odio que sentí por él en aquel momento no fue más que un destello en medio de la obscuridad porque la final "Siempre sería el, a quien yo amaría con todo mi ser"

Bueno o Malo

Porfa comenten

Saludos

****chaito****


	2. Celos

Hola chicas; pues muchas gracias por el fic y el doble de gracias a aquellas que me brindaron unos minutos de su tiempo para dejar sus comentarios. Muchas gracias.

Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo se que no es la gran cosa, pero bueno nos da entrada a un futuro no tan bueno para nuestra pareja. La verdad es que quise que la confusión reinara en los primeros capítulos del fic al no saber que hermano Salvatore estaba con Elena. Pero al parecer todas supieron de quien se trataba al instante. 

Pues bien les dejo el capitulo. Saludos desde Méxcio.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

La noche era obscura, apena iluminada por el reflejo de la luna que atravesaba la ventaba abierta dejando entrar la suave brisa veraniega.

Mi cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho del hombre que yacía sobre la gran cama, y que acariciaba mi espalda haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos, mis manos tampoco estaban quietas, subían y bajan por su pecho y abdomen. Desde que me encontraba en esa situación las noches eran demasiado cortas y los días tan largos imposibles resistir.

– ¿Disfrutaste de la velada? – pregunto mi eterno amor.

– Por supuesto, Matt y Jer hicieron un estupendo trabajo con ese letrero – le conteste queriendo evitar el tema al que seguro quería llegar.

– Claro, digamos que el autor intelectual de tal niñería eh sido yo – soltó sin más.

– No lo puedo creer Sr. Salvatore a sus 146 años y todavía comportándose como un niño – dije con desaprobación levantando mi rostro para verlo.

– Digamos que ese pueblo me debía una, eh visto la oportunidad y no quise desaprovecharla – contesto muy seguro.

– Oh claro, tu nunca desaprovechas nada – dije, mientras comenzaba recorrer con besos su pecho, su cuello hasta llegar a su barbilla.

– ¿De qué me serviría vivir por siempre, si no me divierto? – pregunto antes de atrapar mis labios con los suyos.

Solo basto ese simple contacto para que me tuviera entre la cama y su piel y comenzara con aquel juego que tanto me gustaba y porque no decirlo disfrutaba como loca. Cada vez que comenzábamos no había vuelta atrás el deseo era látete en cualquiera de los dos; si de verdad se pudiera, nuestros cuerpo arderían cada vez que estaban cerca uno del otro. Un punto a favor de esta condición era que si no queríamos parar no había porque hacerlo, ninguna necesidad humana, ninguna impedimento para que nuestro deseo fluyera.

Cuando el sol comenzó a aparecer nos indico que era momento de terminar con nuestra realidad alterna, con nuestro sueño y regresar al mundo real en donde no existía absolutamente nada entre nosotros.

Al levantarme de la cama busque algo con que cubrirme, solo encontré la camisa que mi vampiro favorito había utilizado la noche anterior. Al ponérmela, su aroma me atrapo y al instante me hizo voltear a verlo, dormía plácidamente. Con cuidado de no despertarlo me deslice por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al balcón, con cuidado la abrí y salí para tomar algo de aire fresco. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve a ahí, hasta que de pronto sentí su presencia detrás de mí.

– Buenos días dormilón – le dije sin voltear a verlo.

– Buen día guapa, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto con su clásica caballerosidad.

– Genial – "Quise decir de maravilla, estupenda, pero no podía el peso de mis acciones hacían acto de presencia como cada vez que amanecía y no estaba en brazos de la persona a la que supuestamente había elegido"

– Te ves bien.

Al fin me decidí a voltear para encontrarme con sus ojos que me miraban de arriba abajo sin parar y sin ocultar el deseo que había dentro de él. Al detenerme para observarlo, aprecie de la mejor manera su anatomía pues no había ninguna tela que tapara ni un centímetro de su piel. No sé qué fue lo peor mi cara de embobada que tenía, la risa de él que provocaba que todo su cuerpo temblara o la maldita melodía de mi celular que no dejaba de sonar.

– Vamos amor, tienes que contestar puede ser mi hermanito y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no contestas – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba hasta el buro donde se encontraban la mayoría de mis pertenencias.

– Elena, buen día – Escuche al otro lado de la línea.

– Hola… Meredith – conteste apenas conteniendo mi voz y mirando al chico que permanecía frente a mí.

– Espero no despertarte, quisiera que nos viéramos en el Grill a las 9 de la mañana, tengo algunos asuntos que tratar contigo.

– Bien ahí estaré – conteste y colgué el móvil.

– Wow que es lo que querrá ahora mi querida novia – dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al armario para buscar una camisa.

– No lo sé, quizás quiere pedirme que sea la madrina de su futura boda – conteste cerrando la puerta del baño tras de mí.

– Vamos Elena ahora tu no seas la infantil, el dramatismo déjaselo a la Reina Rubia – dijo tomando la manija de la puerta, dispuesto a romperla para poder acceder.

– Solo era una broma mi amor – dije antes de que hiciera cualquier otra cosa.

–Bien, en verdad espero que la trates bien, no se merece las miradas amenazantes que le lanzas; cuando no te ve, porque como sabemos tú te sigues empeñando en aparentar ser la buena Elena, que no rompería ni un plato… Pero tú y yo sabemos que debajo de esa fachada hay una mujer que se muere de celos por tener que compartir al hombre más atractivo, sexy, divertido y excelente amante del mundo.

– Parece que todos manejamos bien nuestras fachadas Damon Salvatore. Tu eres el mejor manejando tus celos. Mira que mandar a un joven a invitarme a bailar solo para alejarme de Stefan es algo que no se me hubiera ocurrido.

– Fue divertido, le pedí que sacara sus mejores pasos de baile… no todos tenemos el don de ser guapos y grandes bailadores – respondió al ver mi cara, ese chico no tenía ni una pizca de ritmo, la diversión de la noche fue llevada por Elena y el hombre menos coordinado del mundo.

– Me pareció simpático, no me había divertido tanto…

– O si fue tan divertido ver tu cara, lo mejor de todo es que siempre llega tu príncipe azul a rescatar a la damisela en apuros.

– Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no necesito ser rescatada, me las puedo arreglar yo sola. – me molestaba que me tratara como una niñita.

– Lo que tu digas querida, volviendo al tema principal, espero que te comportes esta mañana sabes que vas a estar en un lugar público y no puedes tener uno de tus arranques.

– Por supuesto Damon estaré más que bien, le eh mandado un mensaje a Stefan pidiendo que me acompañe – dije mientras tomaba mi bolso con todas mis pertenencias y me dirigía a la puerta. La sonrisa que hace momentos tenía se desvaneció por completo; desafortunadamente este era el juego en el que él y yo nos habíamos enfrascado y la verdad es que ninguno de los dos quería salir.

– Saludame a mi hermanito – dijo mientras tomaba su saco de la noche anterior y se disponía a saltar por la ventana – Oh pero que descortés soy no te eh dado el beso de despedida.

En segundos lo tenía sujetándome del cuello hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello, oprimiendo mis labios con los suyos.

– Nena en verdad que vas a querer besarme, puede que no lo hagas en algún tiempo.

– ¿Por qué, tu novia no permitirá que me visites por la noche?

– No es eso, tengo una misión en las afueras de la ciudad, nada del otro mundo, regresare pronto.

– ¿Una misión? – pregunte esperando obtener más información.

– Si Elena aunque no lo creas soy un hombre profundamente misterioso, que disfruta de su privacidad y de tener los típicos secretillos de un hombre.

– Claro, y tu novia ¿sabe de esto?

– Obviamente, de hecho para ella, ya estoy lejos muy lejos de aquí. Así que no digas nada de "Nuestro encuentro" – dijo con su típica mirada burlona.

– Si Damon guardare tu secreto lo prometo – le dije antes de estirarme para darle un beso en los labios y salir de aquella habitación.

Si esté chico se creía que iba a ocultarme lo que planeaba; estaba muy equivocado…

Saludos 

Atte. Andie

****cahito****


End file.
